Lolita
by PelbiPRODUCTIONS
Summary: The handsome Hatake Kakashi goes out to meet another woman to score with for the night, when he meets the beautiful Tsunade he think's he's hit the jackpot. Until he falls in love with her underage daughter... Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This story came to me while watching the awesome movie Lolita by Vladimir Nabokov. I'm taking a chance writing this, and I hope you all like it! Enjoy! :)

**WARNING:Some chapters may contain lemons, this story is AU and some characters may be slightly OC.**

**Don't say I didn't warn you...**

Kakashi-34

Sakura-16

Tsunade-32

* * *

Hatake Kakashi gave out a loud sigh as he slid his hand across his tired eyes. He was still trying to recover from the night before, all the partying him and his friend Genma had done has been wearing him out. That's all he had been doing lately, drinking, partying, sleeping with slutty women. His life had gone way downhill since his last relationship and he knew it. He was slightly disgusted with the way he was acting, but he knew it was going to continue, just unsure for how long.

"Dammit my head hurts."He sighed and stood up. "When will I ever learn?"

As he walked off to go clean up his ringtone pierced his ears. It seemed like every move he made a text or phone call was coming through, wether it was some one night stand from nights ago wanting another round, or Genma convincing Kakashi to go to a bar or a club to cause even more khaos to his life. He was used to it by now, it was almost a daily routine, but it still didn't make his life easier. Day by day was a struggle. Working to partying ...what a life for a 32 year old. As he looked at the incoming call, he wasn't surprised to see Genmas name flashing.

"Yo..."

"Hey Kakashi! What's up man? Had a good time last night with Saniko? She was such a hottie!"

"Please don't yell, my head is pounding Genma."

"Well, you better fix yourself up and get rid of that headache because we are going to party harder tonight!"

"..."

"Well watcha say Kash? You in?"

Kakashi wanted to say no so badly, he wanted to say no everytime Genma invited somewhere. It would probably be good for his job, his health, and overall his mental state. But the truth be told, he had nothing better to do, he was so bored. Bored and lonely.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Awesome, well look, lets meet up at Ichiko's bar around 9:00. Get ready to mingle!"

"Ichikos bar? That's filled with older people Genma..."

"Kakashi... we're old." He laughed.

"Not that old..."

"Awe come on man, just one night with a cougar wont hurt you. Just be there, I gotta go. My woman is waking up."

"Alright I'll be there later."

"See ya man!"

As the enthusiastic Genma hung up, Kakashi sighed again. "An older woman, well this shouldn't be too hard to get."

As he walked over to the bathroom mirror to inspect himself. Kakashi usually had no problem finding someone to take home every night. He was a very attractive man. Despite him being in his early 30's, this man had the face of a 25 year old. Girls of all ages would swoon over him from 18 to 75, it didn't matter. His silver spiked hair, dark chocolate brown eyes, flawless skin that didn't have a scratch or wrinkle crossing over his face. Although there was one minor thing, a unique scar layed across from the top of his right brow to the top of his lip, he was never insecure about it, the chicks ate it up. Some felt bad for him thinking it was painful and others just thought it was plain sexy. In fact, it got him laid twice as much. He had so much to be proud of, but yet he didn't have an ounce or pride nor pity for himself. He was just doing what he had to do for himself right?

Right.

* * *

"Hey Kakashi! About time. It's 9:45! Where the hell have you been? I was starting to think you wasn't going to show."

"..."

"Well?" Genma knew Kakashi had a reputation for being late for everything. But yet he always had to ask like it was a surprise.

"It's okay to be fashionably late sometimes..." Kakashi shot his friend a bored look.

"A LITTLE LATE? SOMETIMES?" He laughed. "Man you're always late!"

"Then quit acting surprised and wasting time..."

Kakashi walked past Genma and his yapping to scope out the bar. As he took a step in, a strong gust of smoke, sweat, and alcohol filled his nose. He looked around to find nothing but old tired women in their 50's lurking around, and the men even older, hitting on all of them. Wrinkley, old, greasy people chatting amoungst another, it was disgusting. Kakashi groaned with displeasure, he knew this was going to be a bad idea.

"Genma, this is gross im getting out of here..."

"Oh no, come on Kakashi! You could use an older woman for once. Stop messing with those young girls. I mean yeah they can be fun, but they cant take care of you like THESE women can."

"...I beg to differ."

Kakashi turned around shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Wait!" His friend pleaded.

"They aren't all ugly, you just got to give it a go."

"No thanks."

"Well okay then...Guess you could go home to nothing tonight. Or...go over there and buy that beautiful blonde a drink."

Kakashi was hesitated to turn around as he knew his and Genmas definition of beautiful were totally different.

"I promise Kakashi, she's pretty hot." Genma said pointing at a blonde who had obviously been sitting around the bar for too long. As a slight redness colored both her cheeks.

Kakashi finallt turned around to look at the woman at the bar, and for once Genam's definition on beauty matched his own. This women was clearly in her 30's, maybe mid to late. She had long blonde hair the hung in a loose ponytail. Her eyes were a stunning light brown that were slightly glassy looking from so much alcohol. Sad yet so sweet. She was a milky white cream color, it stood out even in the dark. And best of all, her breast were the biggest Kakashi's eyes have ever seen, and natural at that.

_It's sad that I know those are real..._

"Well?"

"She's okay I guess." Kakashi denying what he really thought.

"Bullshit! Quit acting so coy and go hit her up man! Before someone else does..."

Kakashi gave it little thought. He did need to score, it was just one of those nights.

"That's what I'm talking about! That's the Kakashi lady killer I know! Now go get her." He slapped his friends shoulder. "Meanwhile, I see a cute red head with Genma's name written all over her!"

He sighed as he left his friends side and slowly making his way towards the older beauty that lied in front of him. He really wasn't nervous, but still slightly uneasy. You really never know how a woman will react when you try to get her in bed, Kakashi hasn't always been successful. He's had his fair share of drinks thrown in the face and slaps to the cheeks.

_Here goes nothing._

He sat down next to her and signaled for the bartender to come take his order.

"Yes sir what can I get you?"

"I'll take a scotch on the rocks...and this beautiful and this beautiful lady here will ha-" Before he could finish she boldly cut him off.

"I wont be needing anything, just the drink for him. Thanks." She glared at him.

_Dammit, how am I going to get out of this one? Abort mission!_

"Oh I'm so-"

He immediately assumed she was uninterested and that he needs to step back before he gets physically hurt...again.

She laughed. "The name is Tsunade."

"..." _What's going on. Is she mad or not? Maybe she's too drunk to realize how weird this is._

"Well, are you going to look at me stupid all night or tell me your name."

"I'm Kakashi...n-nice to meet you."

She smiled. It felt like she was playing a game and he wasn't sure if he was winning or losing.

"So...Kakashi is it? What brings a good looking guy like you here to this dump?"

"Well, just hanging out. Trying to have a nice time."

"PLEASE!" She gave out a loud drunken laugh. "You came here to get laid right?"

He paused, caught red handed. Kakashi didn't know what to say, she obviously had a mans mind but a woman's body. A deadly combination.

"I-uh,,,I'm not sure what you mean."

"Look cut the crap. I'm looking for the same thing."

"What are you looking for..."

"Sex."

"..."

"You know that's why everyone comes to a place like this, we all just need a little loving." She paused for a second to take a sip on her watered down alcohol.

"And I know that's why you're here handsome...so why don't we make this little chit chat short and head back to my place. This place is starting to kill my buzz."

This was very unusual for him. He never had a woman read his mind like that and cut to the chase. It was kind of refreshing, he didn't have to buy drinks all night, didn't have to meet all the friends, no dancing, no senseless talking or lying. This was like his free pass and he was about to take it before someone else snatched it up. Genma was right, maybe older women were better. All the times he had to play little girls mind games, it was too much...this was nice.

"Uh yeah...sure.."

She gave out another smiled and stood up.

"That's what I like to here...not the bullshit you was feeding me earlier. Let's go back to my place, it's no more than 5 minutes away from here."

He didn't respond. He was so confused, everything he thought he knew about playing the game but Tsunade was showing him that he had another lesson for him to learn.

She extended her arm towards Kakashi's hand.

"Come on now, I don't bite."

* * *

The walk to Tsunades apartment was indeed short. Kakashi was grateful so he didn't have to 'bore' here with more talking. He didn't really ever have much to say, he only said what he had to, to get jobs and girls done.

They came to a little apartment complex right down the street from the bar. Not the best out there but still better what he was living in.

They walked into the building and headed down the corridor and as they came to the end Tsunade turned towards the last door on the left and placed the key in and turned the knob.

"Well we are here...home sweet home..." She said coldly.

The room was decorated very nicely, the furnishings were soft yet firm and ensure comfort in a spacious manor. The blue walls made him think of the calming vast seas that gave off a calm and relaxed vibe. She had very nice china sets, trophies, and pictures set up in the cabinets' along the walls. This very dark women, had a very bright decorative skills.

"Okay well make yourself comfortable and I will pick up the bedroom really quick."

It didn't matter to Kakashi whether her room was dirty or clean, it wasn't the floors he was going to be paying attention to after all...

"Okay."

Tsunade turned to make her way upstairs when a voice shouted from the room upstairs.

"Mom! Is that you?"

_Oh no...this woman has kids? Great. Just great. I knew something would go wrong. It's been too perfect so far, I hope she's not looking for a father and husband figure. Damn..._

"SAKURA! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT YELLING ACROSS THE DAMN HOUSE?"

"Mom! Please! I was just seeing if you was here. I'm hungry! I want a sandwich."

_A mom who doesn't even feed her kids?..._

"Make yourself a damn sandwich Sakura! I am not your maid! It's time for bed anyways!"

Tsunades daughter made her way downstairs and approached Tsunade and Kakashi. His mouth dropped. What he saw surprised him. It wasn't a little kid he was staring at, it was a teenage daughter. A rebellious teenage daughter by the looks of it. She had long light pink hair, it had subtle waves towards the ends. Her youthful green eyes burned with resolve. She was so enticing... so youthful and fresh. She obviously must have her mothers body as her shirt was filled out quite well too. Kakashi's mind was washed in immense lust. In fact..in that moment who forgot who the hell the blonde was, his focus was 100 percent on the young pinkette. The one he must have...

"No but you're my mom...and I'm hungry." She paused and looked at Kakashi.

"Hi..."

"H...Hello." He stuttered.

"Who might you be?" She said cutely.

"Sakura! Get the hell out of here." She grabbed her daughters arm and walked her upstairs. "Go to your room Sakura I am busy!"

"But I want to know his name..."

Tsunade sighed and rolled her eyes. She was clearly getting angrier with every passing moment Sakura ran her mouth. "I am so sorry, she's a little BRAT!"

"No...It's fine. She's just curious." His heart was melting. This beautiful young lady was actually a little interested in him it seemed like. And he was sure as hell going to act on it.

"My name is Kakashi..."

Sakura gave him a smile and leaned over the rail. "I like that name...he's cute mom. I approve."

Kakashi smiled on the inside.

"Sakura. Go NOW! Before I kick your ass you little snotty brat."

Sakura laughed and turned around towards her room. "Ok, goodnight Kakashi..."

"night..."

* * *

**Okay! Well I hope you all liked it! This story is going to be so fun to write! I love this pairing so much !**

**It was hard to find a stopping point, so I hope this will do for now! Let me know if you like this story or not, I'm seeing if it will make it! **

**Thank you for reading! R&R please so I know how you all like it!**

* * *

**P.s. If anyone is interested in being helping me with my grammar bc I do make mistakes xD let me know! thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

It wasn't till the rebellious daughter slammed her door that Kakashi finally noticed Tsunade calling his name.

"Kakashi? Are you listening to me?"

"Oh. Yes, My apologies, I just wasn't expecting that to happen. Heh." He ran his shaky fingers through his silver-colored locks. He was more nervous about staring at the ravishing younger version of Tsunade, than bedding some random woman he met at a disgusting bar. In fact, he has never been so nerve racked in his life.

Tsunade sighed. She assumed he was about to run away just like every other guy she brought home. It was kind of funny, almost every man was willing to take her to her bedroom and pound her brains out, but once they seen she had a kid they would make the quickest escape possible, assuming she wanted to make them Sakura's 'new father'. It's true Tsunade wanted more than just one night stands...but she felt like no one would ever want an old maid and a terrible teen, so, she gave up on love and had to accept the fact she would be doing this possibly for the rest of her life. Doing this just to feel loved, even if it was just for a night or two.

"I'm sorry...I should have told you about Sakura. I understand if you want to leave now..." She walked towards the coffee table and grabbed an open bottle of wine and took a generous gulp before plopping down onto the couch.

"..."

"It's okay, just go. It's not like I'm not used to it or anything." She took another big sip.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would I want to run away just because you have a daughter? That's the silliest thing I have ever heard."

He walked in front of the drunken blonde and put his hand on the bottle.

"You mean, It doesn't weird you out that I'm a mom? That I have an out of control daughter?"

_'No quite the opposite actually.'_

"Of course not. I admire you for dealing with such craziness." A mischievous smirk spread across his face as he put the bottle back on the coffee table.

"You...You do?"

"Yes. I do." He gently placed his hands onto her beautiful, sad, drunken face. He was going to seduce her tonight, he was going to make his way into her heart, and hopefully her home. It was his mission to bed the little daughter of hers. Maybe little wasn't the right word, for she had the body and attitude of a strong independent woman. Something about Sakura made his insides burn with need, he couldn't just pass this lay up. He had to try, no matter what he had to go through to get it.

Tsunade slid her fingers up his perfectly chiseled chest, a soft moan left her lips. Not only was her lust growing for this perfect specimen, but she was already getting attached. The fact that he hasn't run away yet touched her heart, she was hoping maybe this time she didn't pick up just some sexy scumbag. Maybe she found the one.

Her finger landed on his lips. Kakashi pulled her finger gently away, before crashing the object of her desire onto hers. She let out a small 'o' in surprise, which Kakashi used to his advantage as he slipped his skilled tongue into her moist mouth. Tsunade closed her eyes in pleasure, their tongues wrestling together and fought for domination. Kakashi broke the kissing, frowning slightly Tsunade looked up at him as she tugged on his pants furiously.

"What is it that you want." He asked lazily. Already knowing the answer.

"Are you going to fuck me or what?

"Hn."

* * *

"Wake up Kakashi...wakey wakey..." He felt a gentle nudge on his shoulder.

"...I'll be up in a minute Tsunade." He groaned. He had given the woman a wonderful night of love making and she couldn't even let him sleep in for a while. Damn.

"I'm not my mom..." He heard a giggle.

Kakashi's eyes popped open immediately, and sure enough three inches from where his naked body layed, Sakura was kneeling in front of his urging him to wake up. He didn't want her to see him in this state, at least not like this, not where she knew he was sleeping with her mom. He didn't want that to mess up his opportunity to get with her...that is, if he ever had a shot with her.

"Oh. Good morning Sakura." He said nervously.

She smiled. "Morning."

"Is..." He paused and looked around. "Is...something that matter that you needed me to wake up for?"

"mmm. Nope. I just thought I would wake you up before my moms boyfriend walks in and catches you lying here naked on our couch."

Kakashi's body jolted up quickly, carefully still covering his downstairs area not wanting to expose everything to her. He heart was pounding hard and fast. Tsunade never said she was with another man...was he in it for the same reason? For Sakura? Or was he actually in love with the mother? What was he going to do now, all his hopes would be shot out the window.

Sakura let out a hardy laugh.

"I'm just kidding!" She giggled again. "Mom doesn't have a boyfriend...I just wanted to give you a little scare."

"..."

"Oh don't be mad, I just playing around with you."

"...You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Haha! I couldn't help myself."

"..."

"Oh come lighten up, I am just trying to bond with you."

"Bond?"

"Mhm. Seems like mom has taken a liking to you already." She finally stood up and plopped herself on the couch next to the naked thirty-four year old. Kakashis member slightly jumped from this.

"Really, what makes you think that?"

"Well..." She took some of the blanket that was covering the naked Kakashi and placed the lower half of her body underneath it as well as her hands. The innocent smile never left her face but an apparent blush was placed on his. "She made you breakfast before she left for work..."

"How do you know that's for me...and not for her own daughter?"

Sakura laughed again. "Mom never cooks. Not for me, not for herself, and definitely not for anyone else...she throws lunch meat in the fridge and calls that 'grocery shopping'. So if I see eggs, bacon, toast lying around on the table, I know it's for her lovers, not her daughter."

Kakashi frowned a bit. It was sad what she had said, but not surprising from what he had seen last night. Did she really never do anything but work, drink, and fuck random guys? That must have taken a toll on her daughter over the years, perhaps that's why Sakura seemed so strong already. He admired her for that.

"Oh."

"Yeah. But it doesn't matter, it probably sucks anyways."

"Ah I see." They both paused for a second. Neither one knowing what to say to the other.

"Well, I better get up and get dressed." Kakashi said breaking the silence, realizing the sixteen year old beauty was still under the covers with him.

As he went to attempt to reach for his shorts that was a few feet away from him Sakura placed her dainty hand on his thigh and she gave a light squeeze. He froze as he was, not sure what to do. What was she doing? Was she toying with him because she had already figured it out that he had secretly craved her, wondered how sweet she tasted, wonder how well her sweet little innocent body could handle his well experienced one. This was all too fast, too good to be true in fact. Kakashi still said nothing, he was scared if he said anything or moved she would keep toying with him and he would have to pounce on her, unable to control himself. It was too soon.

"You must be good." She purred. An immense amount of Sexuality was oozing from her mouth.

"..."

"Mom was screaming so loud last night, I couldn't get to sleep..." She gave his thigh another quick squeeze. "I knew when I first saw you that you would be good. Truth be told I was jealous that you was with her..."

Kakashi sat his body upright, still said nothing but he decided to get comfortable as he needed to relax his body for this. Hatake is supposed to be an expert womanizer but yet he forgot how to act in these situations. Of course, usually he would pounce on them in a heartbeat but he had to be gentle with this one...and cautious. Sakura moved her hand from his thigh. His heart sank a little.

"You know..." She whispered seductively as she moved her lips towards his left ear. "I touched myself last night thinking about you. Just...thinking of how good you would make me feel."

"..."

"It's okay. I know you want me too..." She bit his earlobe gently. "Don't be shy." Unknowingly Kakashi let out a satisfied growl, as he went to pull her in to give her a kiss there was a pound at the door.

* * *

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

_Son of a bitch! You have to be kidding me, it has to be right now?_

"FOREHEAD ARE YOU IN THERE? WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE! UNLOCK THIS DAMN DOOR!" A female voice called out.

Sakura pulled away from Kakashi's handsome face and looked into his lust filled eyes and smiled.

"Sorry...I have to go to school...maybe another time hm?"

Before he could protest she stood up quickly as she reached for her backpack and sloppily threw it upon her shoulders. He was extremely dissatisfied she had gotten him all riled up and now he was going to have to stay like that, and Sakura had just gotten up like what just happened was no big deal to her when it was a very big deal to him.

"I...I..."

"Coming Ino! Chill out." She ran towards the door and gave one final glance towards Kakashi. "Catch ya later!" She waved to him as she unlocked the door.

"About time Sakura, damn, what the hell was taking you so long I waited for you at my house for over 30 minutes!" He seen a nosey blonde haired teen peek through the crack of the door.

"Oh...Hi there." She gave a devilish grin as Sakura pushed her out the door. "Who is that?!"

Ignoring the question Sakura force pushed herself out along with the nosey blonde and then closed the door. Kakashi was thankful she didn't sit there and explain what was going on, all he had to hope for now is that Sakura wouldn't talk about him to anyone. He could easily be thrown in jail for just the situation that took place, of course he wouldn't go down easily. He would deny it up in down.

"I'm being silly...nothing even happened. She was coming on to me...well at least I think she was." He said trying to convince himself.

He wasn't sure whether Sakura was being seriously or just silly...Did she do this to everyone her mom brought home? His anger rose a little when thinking about that. He had hoped not, that would mean he wasn't special, and he wanted to be very special to her.

It took a few minutes of mindless pondering before he remembered Sakura had told him her mother had breakfast lied out for him in the kitchen. It was quite a nice surprise for him, most of the time he was the one having to throw a microwavable bagel their way and rush them out of his apartment, quite a nice turn of events having something for him for a change. He made his way into the woman's kitchen, quite plain, empty, and small. I guess it was perfect for a woman who never cooks according to Sakura.

"Looks pretty good." He mumbled to himself as he picked up the tray full of food. Sunny side up eggs, toast, bacon, and three little pancake's stacked up one upon another and a little note tape to the end of the tray.

He lifted his eyebrows in curiosity, what would this woman have to say to him? Hopefully it was something good so that would mean he could see more of her daughter.

_Goodmorning Dear,_

_Last night was beyond amazing and I am truly glad that you hadn't run away..._

_You are the greatest lover and perhaps the greatest man. I hope that you do stay and we can get to_

_know each other more. _

_-Tsunade._

Short, sweet, and to the point. Kakashi laughed on the inside, this woman obviously had no filter and had not a care in the world whether or not her daughter read this. Obviously she didn't care last night when she was screaming her brains out, he was surprised she didn't wake the whole apartment complex. He is indeed in a crazy situation, he went from having a somewhat of a simple, boring life to a life where he was in love with a mere child...what was his world coming to.

"Well..." He picked up his plate of food and made his way back into the living room. "No need to waste this wonderful food..."

* * *

**Okay everyone thanks for have taken a fast interest into my story! I am very excited about this story! It's going to get kind of crazy so stay with me! :)**

**A very very very special thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed! Those little things are what motivate me to update, knowing you want to see what happens next! Thanks so much and please continue letting me know what you think of the story!**

**:)**


End file.
